


Mindfuck

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Мы ведь разбежались, нет?





	Mindfuck

Мэтт грыз карандаш, снова и снова перечитывая тексты новых песен, вертясь в кресле. Он ждал, когда остальные придут в студию, и чтобы занять себя, правил тексты, подбирая слова, которые в полной мере выражали бы его мысль. Задумался, глядя куда-то через бумагу, продолжая мусолить карандаш. Выплюнул кусочек дерева и посмотрел на кончик – он уже добрался до грифеля. Высунул язык и попытался увидеть, серый тот или нет, скашивая глаза на кончик языка.  
– Твою мать, и этот человек зовется гением нашей группы! - заржал вошедший Дом. - По тебе психушка плачет!  
Мэтт смутился и закрыл рот:  
– Где Крис? - спросил он, меняя тему.  
– Еще в пути, он там с Келли разговаривал, так что это надолго. - Дом рухнул на диван, растягиваясь и прикрывая глаза с улыбкой. Мэтт крутанулся в его сторону и оглядел.  
– Плохо спал? - поинтересовался он.  
Дом поднял голову:  
– Да так... - он улыбнулся. От этой улыбки Мэтт снова смутился и отвел взгляд. - Мог бы вообще не спать, но ты ведь нас так загоняешь, что на женщин времени не остается.  
– Кхм. Прости... - Мэтт нахмурился, - Хочешь, сегодня выходной сделаем? Иди отоспись, а ночью... В общем, хочешь? - он быстро глянул на Доминика и снова опустил взгляд, уже в бумаги, словно вопрос его не очень интересовал. - Я пока над текстами поработаю, а завтра после обеда глянем все вместе.  
– Да ладно, я уже настроился.  
– Да-да, хорошо. - Мэтт рассеянно махнул рукой в его сторону, уже не осознавая ответ Дома, он действительно переключился на текст и перечитывал одну и ту же строчку уже в седьмой раз, и хмурился от ее звучания в своей голове. Снова начал грызть несчастный карандаш. Крутанулся на кресле, запутываясь в вихре своих мыслей, но ударился обо что-то ногами и вернулся во внешний мир. Убрал листок, открывая обзор перед собой: оказывается, он врезался в ноги Дома, тот стоял за креслом и тоже читал текст. - Ой, прости... - Мэтт отвернулся от него и уставился в строки, не видя их.  
Доминик развернул его к себе и уперся ладонями в подлокотники, опускаясь ближе к его лицу и заглядывая в глаза. Мэтт сглотнул и, будучи не в состоянии выдержать его взгляд, скользнул глазами ниже по шее и скрытым рубашкой ключицам. Краем глаза заметил улыбку Дома и в следующее мгновение почувствовал его губы на своих. И хотелось и не хотелось отвечать...  
 _Они не говорили друг другу, что пора расстаться. Что пора заканчивать отношения. Все само сошло на нет. Сначала стало меньше поцелуев и прикосновений, ласковых слов. Потом все чаще стали проводить ночи в одиночестве. Не смотря на это, секс держал их друг рядом с другом. Он приносил удовольствие, но подобные вещи было стыдно выносить на люди и где-то искать себе партнера. Так было удобнее. Можно не прятаться и некого стесняться. Но примерно полгода назад и секса не стало. Иногда Мэтту очень хотелось, но теперь он стал стесняться Дома и не мог пересилить себя просто поцеловать его. Пару раз он видел Доминика с вызывающе одетым парнем и с горечью понял, что ему нашли замену. Мэтт не мог так открыться кому попало и компенсировал свое желание женщинами. Не совсем то, но понемногу он стал свыкаться с тем, что совершенно не нужен Дому и что тот не хочет его. Хотя, последние месяца три он не видел, чтобы вокруг драммера кто-нибудь вился и обхаживал, но уже не придавал этому значения, считая, что это не его дело теперь._  
Такие знакомые, практически родные губы. Мэтт сильнее прижался к ним. Он почувствовал как Дом скользнул ладонью по плечу, шее и выше, впутываясь в волосы, притягивая к себе за затылок – по телу пробежали мурашки. Да, Дом все еще имеет влияние над ним и Мэтт жаждет его прикосновений. Он выпустил бумаги и карандаш из рук, обхватывая Доминика за бедра и подъезжая к нему на кресле, откидываясь на спинку. Дом зажал его колени своими, прикусив губу Мэтта. Стало труднее дышать.  
– Крис... - прошептал в губы Дома гитарист. Тот оторвался от него и высвободился из захвата. Подошел к двери, щелкнул замком и повернулся к Мэтту с затуманенными глазами. Одно мгновение мысли Мэттью были ясны, как никогда. Неправильно. Все происходящее неправильно, они оставили это в прошлом, это надо прекращать. Но Дом подошел к нему с улыбкой и, взяв за руки, потянул к дивану. Как только он коснулся – Мэтт забыл обо всем. Дом сел, а Мэттью забрался на него сверху, упираясь коленями в спинку дивана. Доминик без слов сказал, как у них давно было принято, кто будет вести и стал целовать шею Мэтта, прижимая его к себе, позволяя ему просто получать удовольствие и не беспокоиться ни о чем. Мэтт с закрытыми глазами наслаждался лаской, позволяя Дому все, утопая в предвкушении. Доминик стал запрокидывать его набок и Мэтт свалился, утягивая его за собой.  
Мэттью лежал с закрытыми глазами, восстанавливая дыхание. На лбу выступили бисеринки пота, впитывающиеся в челку. Где-то совсем рядом слышалось еще одно тяжелое, сбившееся дыхание. В комнатке было безжалостно жарко, они разогрели ее до невероятной температуры. Мэтт улыбнулся от немного дискомфортной боли, от которой давно отвык. Он облизнул губы, пытаясь ощутить на них вкус губ Дома, но ничего не почувствовал, кроме солоноватого привкуса пота. Доминик обнимал его одной рукой, голову устроив на плече Мэтта, одна нога так же покоилась на нем – от этого становилось еще жарче, но жар этот нравился и был с привкусом чего-то забытого, но безумно приятного.  
Но вдруг в его голову вернулась мысль, что это неправильно, что так нельзя и подобное поведение между людьми всегда осуждалось. Хотя, по большому счету, Мэтту было все равно, что подумают люди, но ему самому не нравилась его роль во всем этом. По идее, он должен был отказать Дому... Атмосфера вокруг стремительно менялась. Мэтт заерзал под телом Дома, пытаясь высвободиться. Объятия, подобная близость, нагота их обоих в один момент стала неудобной. И вообще...  
– ...Крис скоро придет, надо одеваться. - убирая руку Дома от себя, прошептал Мэтт. Попытался сесть со смущающими мыслями о том, что Дом сейчас будет разглядывать его тело, пока он будет одеваться. Возможно, даже попробует прикоснуться, как когда-то раньше. Дом потянул его обратно, сильнее прижимаясь к влажному телу – Мэтт упал под натиском.  
– Не придет... - зашептал драммер на ухо, щекоча кожу горячим дыханием. Решимость Мэтта снова пошатнулась. Дом прикусил мочку уха и лизнул языком. - Я сказал, что ты решил устроить выходной и уже куда-то умотал...  
Мэтта выбросило на берег – он резко сел и повернулся к нему лицом. Тот непонимающе открыл глаза.  
– То есть ты подготовился? - глупый вопрос, учитывая то, что в какой-то момент Дом достал из кармана лубрикант. - Мы ведь разбежались, нет? Или это была пауза? Тебе надо было подумать? Что? - нагота уже не смущала, Мэтт совершенно забыл о ней, им полностью завладели злость и обида.  
Дом закатил глаза и потер лицо ладонями.  
– Черт. - он сел и глянул просящим взглядом, - А это не может подождать? - и прильнул губами к плечу Мэтта. - Я очень хочу...  
– Нет. - перебил тот, - Не может. Мы вообще никогда об этом не говорили. Самое время.  
– Мэтт, - зашептал Дом, все также не отрываясь от плеча и целуя через слово. - я хочу чтобы ты...  
– Ответь на вопрос. - Мэттью отодвинул его от себя, уперевшись ладонью в липкий лоб. Доминик закрыл глаза и сжал челюсти – контролировал просящееся наружу чувство недовольства. Он облизал губы и Мэтт снова засомневался, хочет ли сейчас разговаривать, а не заниматься чем-то более приятным.  
– На какой из? - спросил Дом, открывая глаза. В голосе появились злые нотки, - По-моему понятно, что я пришел... черт. - он вздохнул и продолжил спокойным тоном, - что я пришел не просто так. Мы это выяснили? - Мэтт без тени эмоций на лице кивнул. - Тогда дальше. Разбежались? Да куда? Это все... черт, так сложно было. - Дом взлохматил волосы. - Может, все-таки позже? - умоляюще попросил он. Мэтт отрицательно покачал головой. - Кто бы сомневался... - Доминик вздохнул и потянулся к узкачам. Стал одевать их на голое тело. То, чего Мэтт не хотел, чтобы делал Дом, он сделал сам – взглядом скользнул по его телу и только уверился в том, что скучал по подобному созерцанию. Драммер подошел к холодильнику с напитками и достал минералку, Мэттью в это время натянул свои джинсы. Отпил немного и, вернувшись к дивану, протянул Мэтту – он взял и сделал пару глотков. Дом сел в кресло напротив и побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. - Я думал, что влюбился. - тихо начал он. - Серьезно. Но ведь и ты мне не чужой. - Мэтт охреневал от таких слов, появилось острое желание бросить в Дома бутылку, а потом еще чем-нибудь ударить. - Я ходил с ним везде и всюду. Ты видел его, помнишь? Черт, ты сам просил, теперь не смотри на меня так! Короче, месяца три назад он сказал, что ему плевать... Я думаю, ему просто было в кайф трахать звезду. - Дом горько усмехнулся, уставившись куда-то в пол, - А мне хотелось отношений, мне хотелось того, что было между нами. Как у нас с тобой. - Мэтт потихоньку закипал на своем месте. Сравнение его с каким-то мудаком совершенно не понравилось. - Меня поимели. И не раз. Я идиот, допустил огромную ошибку, хотел чего-то, чего у меня было вдоволь. Какое-то долбанное совершенство искал, когда оно уже у меня было.  
Мэтт все-таки швырнул бутылку в него, но промахнулся, что, собственно, не удивительно. Бутылка врезалась в стену за Домом.  
– Мудак! - сквозь зубы прошипел Мэтт. Соскочил со своего места и метнулся к двери, щелкнул замком и выскочил из комнаты.  
– Мэтт! - донеслось в спину.  
– Ублюдок! Сволочь! - плевался Мэттью, сжимая кулаки. Он несся куда-то по коридору. Дом его догнал и дернул за локоть, останавливая. - Убери руки! Шлюха! - выкрикнул Мэтт. Дом на мгновение замер и побледнел. Сжал губы и в следующий момент Мэтт почувствовал тяжелый удар в правую скулу – он покачнулся, теряя равновесие, хватаясь за локоть Дома. Выровнялся и приложил ладонь к ушибу – Доминик зло смотрел на него. - Сука... - прошипел Мэтт. - Мерзавец! - он толкнул его в грудь, - Он влюбился! А я? Мне что делать? - снова пихнул, - Тебе, мудаку, ошибаться можно, а я тебя ждать должен? А потом придешь, трахнешь меня и все как прежде будет? До следующего педика, которого тебе захочется попробовать? - А мне в это время что делать?! Греть кровать? - он продолжал наступать, крича все громче, а длинные коридоры разносили его речь эхом. - Ты, сука, будешь прогибаться под каким-то мудаком, а потом приходить в мою постель? И после этого ты не шлюха? Ведь, первое время так и было, разве нет?! - Дом ничего не ответил, но и не сопротивлялся наскокам Мэтта. - Именно так и было! Да как ты смел целовать меня, спать со мной? Я по-твоему, просто так был с тобой? От не хрен делать? Только ради секса? Ты самый настоящий идиот, если так думал! - Мэтт отступил на шаг назад и сказал тихо, - Мне никогда не было так больно, как последние восемь месяцев... - он развернулся и пошел прочь.  
– Мэтт! Мэтт, пожалуйста... - Дом снова его догнал и развернул к себе – Мэтт отдернул руку. - Прости меня.  
 _Как можно простить всю ту боль? Всепоглощающую, когда понимаешь, что изменяет? Ноющую, когда видишь его с другим? Разрывающую, когда видишь его улыбку, а тебе хочется сдохнуть? Бесконечную, когда он снова не рядом и ты знаешь, что он в чужой постели? Как можно простить все те ночи без сна в слепой, бессильной злости на весь мир? Когда все тело ломит и ты задыхаешься от этой боли... Как все это можно простить?_  
Мэтт очнулся, когда Дом уже прижал его к стене и целовал шею, шепча через поцелуй «прости». Мэтт оттолкнул его. Не рассчитал силу и Дом врезался спиной в противоположную стену – болезненный выдох, руки безвольно повисли, он закусил губу, испуганно глядя на Мэтта.  
– Сука, умеешь же играть на чувствах... - прошипел Мэтт и в два шага сократил расстояние между ними, вжимая блондина в стену. Дом обнял его, горячо выдохнув, и прижал его к себе, обняв ногой бедро Мэтта. Тот стал покрывать поцелуями его лицо и шею.  
– Ты трахнешь меня прямо в коридоре? - возбужденно прошептал Дом, покусывая плечо Мэтта.  
– Договоришься. - прорычал Мэтт, схватил его за руку и они помчались в ту же комнату.  
Они лежали на мягком коротком ворсе, снова переводя дух. Дом лежал головой на изгибе локтя Мэтта.  
Драммер приподнялся и глянул на Мэттью, тот открыл глаза, а Дом улыбнулся, не размыкая губ. Перевел взгляд на грудь и, собирая росинки, вывел на ней пальцем «Мэтт». Провел ладонью по надписи и глянул на влажную кожу руки. Подул на грудь Мэтта и тот улыбнулся, а Дом опустился на его плечо, прижимаясь к нему щекой.  
– Как в гребаной мыльной опере, да? - с улыбкой сказал Мэтт.  
– Что? - тихо спросил Дом.  
– Один изменил, они расстались, потом первый признал свои ошибки, прибежал просить прощение, они поскандалили, примирительный секс и все снова хорошо. Занавес. Конец. Все счастливы. - тон Мэтта с нормального упал в отрицательный и зазвучал зло. - Нихрена подобного. Я ничего тебе не простил. Так не бывает, чтобы все так хорошо. И твои слова, что ты будешь стараться и все такое, мне тоже не нужны. Ничего не обещай мне больше, чтобы потом не было стыдно и не за что было извиняться. Мы сделаем все, как прежде и сегодня будем спать в одной постели. Но только не жди от меня верности и если я захочу, то буду спать один. - Мэтт не знал, правду ли он говорил. Не просто ли это злость и боль выплескивают из него такие слова? Не хотел ли он сделать Дому больно, чтобы тот на своей шкуре почувствовал малую толику того океана боли, который пересек Мэттью? Тело Дома на нем затвердело. Мэтт почувствовал, как тот сжал челюсти и зажмурился, как прерывисто дышал. Он положил руку на его затылок, поглаживая подушечками пальцев. Поднял свою голову и прижался губами к светлой макушке.  
Дом хмыкнул. Затем стал смеяться и в смехе засквозили истерические нотки. Он сел и оттолкнул руку Мэтта, не в состоянии успокоиться.  
– Чего ты меня успокаиваешь? - сквозь смех спросил Доминик. - Тебе же плевать! Ты сам довел меня до такого состояния и теперь смеешь успокаивать меня? - смех исчез, Дом стал кричать. - И ты мне будешь говорить, что тебе нужны чувства, а не просто секс? Тогда зачем же еще ты держишь меня, если не собираешься прощать? Хочешь меня выдрессировать под стать себе? Чтобы я прибегал и делал тебе минет, как только тебе этого захочется, в надежде, что ты простишь меня? Ты мерзавец, Мэтт. Ты мне нужен весь, целиком, а не только твой член! - Дом стал нервно и быстро одеваться. Мэтт сел, наблюдая за ним и не перебивая. - Чувства и атмосфера, которая была вокруг тебя, пока мы были вместе. Вот что мне нужно. Холод и лед, хреновое отношение к себе я чувствую с другими, мне этого вполне достаточно. Так что, - Дом стоял у двери в расстегнутой рубашке, взявшись за ручку, в другой держа обувь и боксеры. - если ты не готов меня простить вообще никогда и собираешься трахать всех вокруг – всего тебе наилучшего. - он вышел и громко хлопнул дверью.  
Мэтту было, что сказать на это, но говорить было уже некому. Он поднялся с пола, взял свои боксеры и стал одеваться. Одел футболку, натянул джинсы, взлохматил темные волосы. Огляделся вокруг. Взгляд упал на белые листы на полу. Собрал их, поднял карандаш и сел в кресло, отвернувшись от двери. Зачеркнул мучавшую его строчку и написал над ней новую. Перечитал весь куплет, а затем и всю песню, проверяя как новая строка вписывается в общий хор вложенных мыслей. Отложил лист и побежал глазами по следующему тексту, привычно засунув карандаш в рот. Потер глаз, морща лицо. Посмотрел куда-то поверх листов и руки безвольно упали на колени, шелестнув бумагой. Мэтт опустил на них взгляд, а потом с размаху швырнул их в воздух, следом запустив и карандаш. Встал так резко, что кресло отъехало назад и закрутилось. В несколько шагов преодолел дистанцию до двери и выскочил из комнаты, оставляя за собой оседающие тексты новых песен.


End file.
